


The Little Things

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Starting Over, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione rediscovers the pleasures of a simple sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Exciting News for you all! Not only did I make it through to the next challenge at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws), but this drabble actually tied for first place for last week's prompt! Wish me luck, and hopefully I can keep it up because every challenge gets harder and harder as we progress through the contest:)

**Title:** The Little Things  
 **Summary:** Hermione rediscovers the pleasures of a simple sweet.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Very, very vague references to events in Deathly Hallows.  
 **Pairing:** Trio Friendship  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Author's Notes:** Exciting News for you all! Not only did I make it through to the next challenge at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws), but this drabble actually tied for first place for last week's prompt! Wish me luck, and hopefully I can keep it up because every challenge gets harder and harder as we progress through the contest:)

The Little Things

  
There were so many little joys in life that Hermione had always taken for granted. There were so many simple little things that she only realized the value of once they were no longer easily accessible. With her plate piled high from the buffet table, Hermione made her way back to her small quiet table in the corner and gazed joyously upon her little culinary treasures.

It had been ages since Hermione had even dreamed of such a treat. For most of the past year it had been so difficult to attain even the simplest of meals while they were constantly on the run from Voldemort's henchmen, and most of what they did manage to scrounge up was, unfortunately, rather poor tasting.

But now those troubles were happily in the past. Hermione took a bite and her eyes fluttered shut with delight as she savored the exquisite flavors rolling over her tongue. It was incredible how she had never appreciated before the simple pleasure of sinking her teeth into a chocolate covered strawberry. How she had never noticed the bliss that she could gain from taking her time to enjoy the smooth creamy shell of the chocolate melting in her mouth; the rich taste contrasting perfectly with the tart yet sweet juice of the berry as it exploded in an intense burst of flavor.

Within moments, Harry and Ron joined her at the table, their plates overflowing with their own sweet delights. Hermione sat contentedly in the company of her best friends and slowly enjoyed her plate full of chocolate covered strawberries. It was the beginning of a brand new world. It was the world they had fought for, the world so many of their friends had died for, and Hermione was determined to never again neglect the little things.


End file.
